An MRAM (Magnetic Random Access Memory) employs, as a memory cell, an MTJ (Magnetic Tunnel Junction) element having a magnetoresistive effect. The MRAM has features of a high-speed operation, a large capacity and nonvolatility, and attracts attention as a next-generation memory device.